Legend
by FTMinorz
Summary: Tempus and Grayson are new students at Beacon Academy. Heavy AU so be prepared.
1. Introductions

**Hey guys!**

 **Thanks for coming to read this, I hope you like the story.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

"One coming to your left." A boy said as he stood atop a tree watching another fight Grimm below. He had blonde shaggy hair that stopped right about his calculating, crystal-like blue eyes. He had a lean muscly build and stood straight up without any slouching. He wore a black collared shirt that was tucked into a pair of black pants. The pants were slightly baggy and tucked into black, shin-high boots. His left hand had a small black sleeveless glove while his right hand and forearm is wrapped in bandages. A black bladed katana rests on his back, also wrapped in bandages.

"Ok!" The other boy yelled back as he leaped over an Ursa that came running in from his left flank. The other boy looked similar but a bit less composed. He had silver hair with ice blue eyes and a similar build to the first. He was a little shorter in height but looked faster than the latter. He wore an unzipped heavy pale blue coat with a dark gray hood. He had a black collared shirt on underneath with a loose, pale blue tie. He wore dark blue jeans and black tennis shoes and a lose chain connecting from one belt loop to the other.

He carried two rapiers on him as his main weapons. He stood up after landing and faced the Ursa; his stance was a bit unconventional but he used it as if it was the way you were supposed to fight. His body stood sideways making his area smaller to his opponent with a rapier pointing at the opponent. The other arm was behind his back but also pointing at the opponent.

"Hey Tempus, should we make this the last one and then head home?" He called to the boy standing in the tree who just merely nodded and sat down on the tree; fully prepared to watch the battle unfold beneath. _Ursas are strong and slow… Not a good combination to fight him, he doesn't need me._ He thought.

The other boy patiently waited for the Ursa to make a move towards him before launching his assault. The Ursa got on all fours and rushed the boy who simply side-stepped and quickly jabbed the Ursa in the side and went back to his stance before rushing in himself. The boy was extremely quick, covering the distant in a matter of a second before jabbing the beast at a blinding speed. If a Grimm could ever look overwhelmed, it was doing it. The boy repeatedly got faster as his muscles warmed up jabbing it with the rapiers a good 20 times before the beast fell; now dead to the world.

"Not bad, it's always fun to watch your swords dance over your opponent Grayson." Tempus said after jumping off the tree and gave him a hand five for a job well done. "We should go before anymore show up. I'm not up to fighting another mass of them. Let's grab this one's mask and head back to town to sell it before heading home. We could get a good amount of Lien from today's load." Grayson nodded before making his weapons disappear into a puff of frosty smoke.

He carved the mask off the dead grim and handed it to Tempus who stored it into Grayson's pack. Grayson destroyed the creature's heart making it go up in a cloud of smoke and disappearing permanently. Grayson joined Tempus who was looking in his pack, counting the earnings for the day.

"About 4000 Lien worth. Not bad at all." Grayson said, nodding happily. "Easily a month of food for us." Tempus nodded as Grayson put the backpack over his back and followed Tempus through the forest; both unaware of a camera… watching them with interest through the autumn leaves of a nearby tree.

...

It took the boys about three hours to arrive to Vale on foot. Tempus stopped Grayson and pointed to the club. Grayson sighed and handed Tempus the bag which he quickly through over his shoulder and walked into the club while Grayson waited outside.

 _Where is Junior?_ Tempus thought as he entered the club only to be met with Junior's body falling in front of him in a heap. Tempus looked around to see the place completely trashed and a girl with long glowing blonde hair. She looked livid and her eyes glowed a brilliant red. She wore a revealing tan vest with a yellow crop top beneath and an orange scarf. She had on a brown utility belt and short black shorts with a white back skirt. Did I mention she looked livid?

"Hey Junior, who is your friend?" Tempus asked flatly as the older man struggled to stand. His white dress shirt dirtied and wrinkled. He looked between the girl and Junior over and over again waiting to see what was going on. Junior held up a hand telling Tempus to wait a second.

"Ok; Blondie, I told you, I have never seen her before." Junior said holding his hands up in a defeated pose. Tempus gave a quizzical glance to the girl across the club who just glared at the two of them, making Tempus subconsciously take a step back. The glow died down and her eyes turned to a purple color and her golden gauntlets collapsed into more of a bracelet.

"I'll let it go only because this boy toy showed up." She said without hesitation as if it was a fact. _Boy toy?_ Tempus grimaced to himself and just handed Junior the backpack so he can take a count of what was in it and how much it was worth. Tempus waited next to the door for the transaction to be finished and the blondie approached him. "The name's Yang, it's nice to meet you."

She sounded so jovial it kind of threw Tempus off. So far he can't even understand the conversation let alone predict what Yang was going to say or how she would respond to him. She looked to be about his age and seemed very confident in herself.

"Tempus." He said matter-of-factly to her and she gave him a slight pout. She leaned next to him on the wall, showing that she obviously wasn't going anywhere.

"Not much of a talker are we? I have plenty of ways to get men to talk." He shook his head and a pause came between them. Tempus looked over her; she seemed oddly content just standing there with him even though she just trashed the place. _Wait, wasn't she looking for somebody?_

"Who are you looking for?" He asked… Which obviously wasn't the right question because she almost slipped and fell from the sudden question. _Look, she can get caught off guard too._ After she regained her footing she started to laugh.

"Geez, at least give me a kiss before jumping into my personal life." Tempus almost choked on air. _I need some serious help._ She reached into her pouch and handed Tempus a picture. He looked disappointingly at it. _Is this a joke? It looks just like her._ The girl in the photo was a splitting replica of Yang except for the red eyes and black hair."That's my mother." She answered his silent question.

"Oh." He sighed sadly. He knew the pain of losing your family, parents at that. "Would you mind if I keep this? I'd like to keep it for reference in case I run into her at some point, I could recognize her." Yang lit up. She suffocated Tempus in a bear hug and looked as if she was going to jump through the ceiling.

"Of course! I don't know you but I think I'm in love!" She teased and he shook his head but chuckled to himself all the same. "But seriously, thank you. Tempus, right?" He nodded and she winked before leaving on a motorcycle parked out front. Tempus sighed feeling worn out; _I'm not good at conversing like that._ At the same time Junior walked over with an empty backpack and some Lien.

"4500 Lien, have a good day Kid." Tempus nodded and took the money before leaving. Grayson was standing outside the club leaning on the wall. Tempus tossed him the bag which he eagerly put it back on.

"So it all went smooth I take it?" Tempus nodded and gave Grayson half of the Lien. "We should head home then. Oh! Did you see that blonde bombshell?" Grayson asked a little too enthusiastically. Tempus grimaced with a sickening face and trudged down the street; headed home, ignoring the million and one questions Grayson had to ask about Yang.

...

"Oh, thank you very much Mrs. Smith for having me. I can't wait to meet this kids of yours. What were their names?" A middle aged man sat in the Smiths' dining room with a cup of coffee in his hand. His hair was gray and he had thin brown eyes. He had on shaded glass spectacles and a dark green scarf with a cross in the center. He wore an unzipped black suit over a vest over a green undershirt and black slacks.

"Tempus and Grayson Smith, sir." She told him politely. He nodded wisely, thinking for a moment before responding.

"And who is Tempus' parents?" He asked her and she let down a sad smile. She knew that there was no getting that pass Ozpin, the headmaster at Beacon Academy. She continued to clean the dishes in front of her before giving Ozpin the story.

"Tempus doesn't have a last name. We were friend's with his parents but they were killed when he was only four year's old so we took him in. He is a gifted young boy too, it's a shame we can't convince to attend any schools." Ozpin nodded again. Realizing that Tempus' information is under lock and key, he changed course to ask about Grayson.

"How about your child? I'll ask Tempus myself later." Mrs. Smith breathed a sigh of relief as it is uncomfortable for her to talk about Tempus.

"Grayson is currently enrolled at Signal Academy. He is adept at fighting and a bit rambunctious at times." Ozpin nodded while taking a sip of his coffee. "He has two semblances—"Ozpin almost spat out his coffee. Two semblances is unheard of and definitely a worthy aspect to any individual. He waved for her to continue once he gathered himself and she did. "As I was saying, he has two semblances and he uses two rapiers too fight. In terms of style of combat…" She laughed sheepishly, "I'm actually not a fighter so you'd have to ask him yourself." Just as she finished a loud noise came from the front door as it opened and a rambunctious teen could be heard talking to his friend who was a bit quieter than the first.

"Children! There is somebody here to see you!" Mrs. Smith called to them. Grayson was the one who responded first and came running into the room stopping at the entrance and followed by Tempus who walked in behind him. Ozpin gave them a curtly nod and Mrs. Smith left the room, leaving the two boys behind with Ozpin.

"Please, sit down." Both boys did as instructed and sat in front of the wise headmaster, who just took another sip of coffee before addressing them. "Do you know who I am?" Grayson eagerly nodded but Tempus shook his head, getting a credulous look from Grayson.

"How do you NOT know who he is!?" Grayson practically screamed at Tempus who just rubbed his ears in annoyance. Ozpin held a hand up to calm the young teen down.

"My name is Professor Ozpin, I am the headmaster at Beacon Academy. Do you two know where you were hunting Grimm at this morning?" He didn't let them respond but instead clicked a button where a holographic video of Grayson fighting the Ursa showed up. "You two were in Forever Fall and I watched you two fight. You two have a very keen skill in combat and have captured my attention. Who trained you guys?"

"Signal trained me!" Grayson shouted out, excitement bubbling out of him. Tempus just awkwardly looked away and mumbled.

"I trained me…" Ozpin wasn't surprised to hear that Tempus trained himself. He was more surprised that Tempus got so adept. Ozpin nodded again. He does a lot of nodding.

"And is that sword just for looks Mr. Tempus?" Tempus glowered away. He knew the question was going to be asked. Tempus never uses the blade unless he can't handle the situation; Ozpin quickly caught unto the boy's desire to not talk about it and moved on. "We can talk about this another time. Would you like to come to my school Mr. Smith and Tempus?"

Both boys nodded once simultaneously making Ozpin smile. A 15 year old boy from Signal and an 18 year old boy who has never had a day of actual school. This year would be interesting. "Now Mr. Smith, may I talk to Tempus in private? Ms. Goodwitch is outside and you can talk to her about the school if you so please." Grayson got up and bolted outside with a new found energy.

"Yes, headmaster?" Tempus asked him and he put a cup of coffee in front of Tempus. Ozpin's demeanor changed to a bit more serious and he took out a piece of paper and pen.

"Tempus, I was told about a brief history on you but nothing at the same time. I need you to give me some information to put into the catalog at beacon to get you recorded." _Not what I really wanted to hear but ok._ "First is your biological parents' names." Tempus put his head down. _I don't even know their names. It's why my last name is empty._

"I don't know." He said simply, surprising the middle aged man. He knew that Tempus' parents were gone but he didn't know that it was like this.

"Ok moving on, Semblance. What is yours'?"

"I have three sort of." Ozpin dropped his coffee cup and it shattered on the ground. _Three!?_ "My first is Create. Which allowed me to create 3 things. The first two things I created were my weapon The World's Edge and my first Semblance Sight. I can see about 5 seconds into the future when it is activated. My second Semblance is Breaking. I can negate any other semblance around me. After my second semblance was created I lost my ability to use Create." Tempus explained to Ozpin who was still in just as much shock as before.

"May I see your weapon?" Tempus was hesitant at first but handed the wrapped blade to him. Ozpin unwrapped the blade and gently put the blade on the table. It was sleek and shone with a brilliant black, as if the weapon was freshly made. It had a feeling of wickedness coming from it. "Show me your bandaged arm." Tempus glared at him before unwrapping his arm revealing scars that looked like a spiraling funnel down to the base of his hand.

"This is the price of using the weapon. Every time I use it I get a large cut down my arm. The longer it is out the more damage it does when I put it down." He explained. Ozpin wrapped it up for him and gave it back to the boy. "As long as it is wrapped, I could use it to extend my reach if need be without harming myself."

"Interesting." Ozpin stated. He was intrigued at this boy, he'd have to do some research into his parents when he got back to Beacon. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Tempus." He extended his hand and shook Tempus' hand. The new semester starts tomorrow so I suggest packing quickly." He said with a wink before disappearing for the night.


	2. Beacon

**Hey guys! Already pumping out another chapter!**

 **As always, I do not own RWBY.**

 **I'm not much of a talkative author sorry xD**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ARE GOING TO BEACON!" Grayson shouted with an enormous amount of glee. The two boys stood inside of an airship on a one way trip to the prestigious school. The airship was a bit roomy, having a clear image of the ground around them. It was a beautiful sight; everything looked so small from where he stood and he frankly enjoyed the serenity. The inside looked more like a loft than an airship. It was vibrant and almost futuristic really compared to what he had always imagined. _It's like a cozy air bus._ Tempus yawned; tired and worn out from his friend's consistent barking about the school. He looked around the silver airship and noticed many other hunters and huntresses chatting amongst themselves with a very joyful expression. All very unique in their attire and weapon decision.

"Yes. Grayson. That was probably the loudest you've yelled it out. Seven times most be a lucky number." Tempus said dryly as he rubbed his left ear that was just shouted in. Tempus sighed. He felt… Out of place. Unlike Grayson; who was starting two years earlier than the average student, he was a year older than most newcomers to Beacon. He took a seat on a nearby bench and watched as Grayson hopped around the airship frantically meeting just about everybody onboard.

"Oh! I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Tempus knew that voice, as much as he didn't want too. He looked towards the direction of the sound and saw the blonde woman he met that previous day. She was embracing another girl about half a head shorter than herself. The girl looked to be younger than the average person here and didn't look all too happy. She had a little black gothic dress with red trimmings and a long red cloak with a hood. She wore, what looked to be a shotgun, on the back of her dress that was also a bright crimson color. Her hair was black with red tips and her eyes were a brilliant silver like Grayson's hair and she wore black leggings that tucked into black boots with red trimmings.

"Please stop..." The girl managed to groan out. She looked to be just about one hundred percent done with her sister which made Tempus stifle a laugh at her face of turmoil.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang said happily before being interrupted by an overly excited silver teenager. Grayson had worked his way around the ship before jumping straight into the girl's conversation to introduce himself.

"Hi! I'm Grayson! Isn't this awesome!? I can't wait to get started her—Omg is that you Ruby!?" Tempus shook his head, wondering where the boy had so much energy. Sure, he could be energetic and happy too but this was a little much for him. He questioned whether the boy had too much coffee first thing in the morning and is now burning off energy mixed with his excitement to be heading towards the school.

"Grayson!? You're here too!?" Ruby asked incredulously. "Not that I'm surprised! You're really powerful and smart!" Grayson beamed happily. Tempus pondered, watching the two talk to each other. _She must be from Signal as well._ He thought. He watched as the two engaged in friendly conversation before looking at Yang to see she was looking straight at him too. As soon as their eyes met she smirked and made her way over to him.

"Hey Boy-Toy!" Yang said a little too happily making Tempus grimace again. She stood next to him with her hands on her hips and inspecting him a little more thoroughly than the first time they met. "Did you get invited to beacon? This could be destiny!" She laughed and he shook his head and joined her with a chuckle of his own.

"Hey Yang." He responded simply and she sat next to him. "I've been meaning to ask, what is your fighting style? Knuckles?" She gave him a confused look and then lit up and showed him her bracelets. They were yellow and covered a place for an ammo belt which he noted was on her side pouches around her waist.

"My weapon is named Ember Celica, like most students here, I made my own weapon and they are my precious twin babies!" She nuzzled her fists on her cheeks and he took note of that. _A Brawler and its normal for students to make their own weapons. That would explain why Grayson was so adamant about making his own a while ago._ "How about you? Your weapon is wrapped so I'm not sure if it is actually supposed to be used." He shook his head. It'll be easier for me if people don't know the secrets of my weapons and abilities.

"I'm a brawler like you, and we should spar some time. I'd like to try against a trained brawler." Tempus said, quickly changing the subject from his weapon, while making a fist like motion and grabbing his forearm as if the motion proved his point. Yang seemed eager to do so and gave Tempus a toothy grin.

"I'd love to take a dance with you, Boy-Toy!" She said mockingly. _I'm getting really tired of that Boy-Toy nickname._ He thought to himself and sighed before nearly being jumped by Grayson who had Ruby in tow. Both beamingly like little kids.

"This is Tempus! He is my best friend and like a brother to me. He may not look like much but he wipes the floor with me in a fight." Ruby eyes were wide and she looked as if she just floated to Tempus and was eyeing his bandaged up weapon. "And Tempus! This is Ruby Rose, she has a thing for other people's weapons and loves to see them." Tempus extended his hand which she took gratefully. She looked extremely nervous and he gave her a reassuring smile before letting go.

"See Rubes! You already made one friend and you just got here!" Yang said happily causing Ruby to flush in embarrassment. Apparently, not too fond of letting her knew friend know that she was nervous about making them. Grayson embraced her shoulder like a drunk friend would do and exclaimed happily.

"Besides, you have one person in the same boat as you Ruby!" He said merrily causing Tempus and Yang to laugh together. Soon Ruby joined the happy group in their laughter and the group laughed together in the corner on the airship. "Ok, Yang, right?" Grayson asked and she nodded respectively. "Our goal is to get Tempus and Rubes to make some friends! Mission, um… Friendship is a go!" He said with a big thumbs up which Yang responded with equal enthusiasm.

"You hear that Boy-Toy!? We are going to make you get out more! But remember, Yang was your first and best friend!" She laughed triumphantly while everybody else was awkwardly silent; all with one thought on their young minds. _Boy-Toy…?_ All of a sudden a woman appeared near the holographic TV.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon!" The woman appeared to be a middle-aged woman that has light blonde hair tied into a bun in the back and a loose curl that runs down the side of her face. Her eyes were bright green and she wore thin glasses. She wore a long sleeved suit that exposed a part of her chest and baggy sleeves that thin around the wrists before spreading back out at her cuffs. Her lower body has a black business skirt with 4 buttons in the middle. She wears black boots with brown heals and a tattered purple cape.

"Who's that?" Yang asked as the group approached the holographic lady. Tempus noted that this was a premade message and that the woman was simply giving everybody time to gather around before speaking once again.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." The woman said as if she was responding to Yang.

"Oh." Tempus looked away and tried not to laugh at the blonde girl earning him a glare from her.

"Shh Shh!" Grayson said to them with a spark in his eyes. "She's about to speak!"

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." After the last word Glynda disappeared leaving us in our thoughts. Ruby broke the silence as she went to peer over the city.

"Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" She said joyfully and Grayson immediately followed suit jumping next to her. Both ogling the ground below like little children. Yang stood next to Tempus a few feet behind the two with a happy smile on her face.

"It's nice to see such energy from time to time isn't it?" She asked and he couldn't help but agree. Watching Grayson and Ruby move around so excitedly was not only motivational but also something he feel like he could do forever. It made him feel so content.

"How much time till we land?" He asked her and she took out her scroll. Scrolls are simply a device to communicate with others and tell time. Some scrolls also have games on them but most do not.

"About 10 more minutes according to the travel time. So I'm guessing any minute now as they are usually 2-3 minutes early than what the time suggests." Tempus nodded. He could feel eyes boring into him and glanced behind him to see a girl with white hair and another red hair tied up in similar fashions. _I'm being watched?_ He thought to himself but shook his head and looked around him again. All the students and their styles were more modern than him now that he thought about it. He probably stood out like a sore thumb with nothing but a simple white cloak that covered his body and a bandaged sword and right arm.

"Don't worry Boy-Toy! You look great!" Yang said to him as if she had just read his mind and new exactly what he was thinking. "Speaking of which, why do you bandage a sword?" She asked staring curiously at the blade.

"That's a story for another time." He said simply and held his hand up to let her know that he wasn't going to share that information so easily. "Besides, we should go gather our stuff before the pickup line is too long and we are stuck waiting for a bit." The students were instructed to bring everything they need for one night at beacon as the following day was initiation and the rest of their gear would have already been transferred to their appropriate dorm. Yang and Tempus headed off to the center of the airship where all the baggage was kept so they could come and go quickly and without hassle.

The inside of the airship wasn't very large, making Tempus and Yang walk down a narrow dull gray path. There were no windows and the serene fill was all but gone as it was just gray stairs between gray walls. Yang looked like she wanted to punch some life into the flying vehicle and only stopped herself because she didn't want to hurt anybody on board.

As they approached the onboard luggage area they were surprised to see two people already standing there. The first was a girl with a white off center ponytail. She was dressed in a bolero jacket with an insignia on the back of it. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves gets progressively pale blue as they get closer to the wrists. She had a white dress on with pale blue faded trimmings and calf-length white heeled boots. She had on a small bag tied to a white ribbon around her waist. Like Grayson, she used a Rapier that was tied off on her waist.

The other girl had red hair tied into a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly and had vibrant green eyes. She wore light green eyeshadow around the upper corners of her eyes and was noticeably taller than her white haired counterpart. She had on a two layered top. The top layer was light brown and strapless divided vertically with some bronze patterns with the appearance of armor. The bottom layer was a low bronze colored V-neck. She had an elastic, dark red mini skirt and a crimson drape wrapped around the skirt hanging down her right thigh. She wore a bronze circlet headpiece that could be seen above her ears but beneath her hair and a large bronze piece around her neck and a bronze wrist bracer on her left arm only. She had bronze greaves that started mid-thigh and continued downward into her boots. She had what looked to be a mini version of the Spartan's shield and a red sword with gold trimmings.

The room was big and open with a big square hole in the wall where Tempus assumed the workers took the luggage requests and all the luggage was behind them. The room was just as dull as the route here as it was gray every except for a neon sign that said "Luggage" in all capital letters. _This looks like a low-end bar._ He thought to himself as him and Yang made their way to the receptionist counter with their tags ready.

"Pyrrha! We shouldn't have to wait _this_ long for our bags!" The girl with white practically yelled out. She sounded like one of those rich people who didn't know what patience was. Tempus grimaced, he already didn't like listening to her and silently praised the scarlet gladiator as he knew that his patience would be tested to the absolute maximum if he had to continue to listen the woman. Tempus brushed passed them without issue while Yang offered an apologetic 'Excuse us.' As she followed suit. Tempus didn't notice; however, the girl with vibrant green eyes was staring at him intently.

"Wait!" Pyrrha called out to the two her were moving past her. The girl with white hair looked surprised that Pyrrha interrupted her to get the attention of the two that just walked past them. Tempus turned back around at the two, his eyes studying them before waiting for Pyrrha to continue. Pyrrha flushed as she received a weird look from all 3 kids in the room. "What's your name?" _Um, what?_ Tempus thought to himself. Pyrrha was staring straight at him; as if ignoring his new friend and he stole a glance at Yang who just shrugged.

"Tempus." He told her and she was about to continue but was interrupted by the white haired snow woman; who looked quite unpleased with Tempus and his mannerisms.

"Well _Tempus,_ I don't know where you come from but it is rude to walk past people within 18 inch proximity without excusing yourself!" _God she sounds so snobby._ Tempus thought to himself, giving himself a distasteful look that wouldn't be seen by those around him.

"I excused both of us!" Yang shot back, earning a glare from the preppy princess. Pyrrha was trying to calm her friend down who just went 'Humph!' and looked away from Tempus as if his space was just poison to be around. Pyrrha turned back towards the two and gave a sheepish apologetic smile.

"What's your name?" Tempus asked her and all three of them gave him a stupefied look; Yang included. Pyrrha was the first to recover and started to giggle while Weiss looked outraged. _Oh boy. Here comes another lecture by the Ice Princess._ He thought begrudgingly, prepping his ear drums for the inevitable.

"How do you _not_ know Pyrrha!? You should be happy to have even be noticed by her." _Uh-huh…_ Tempus was getting real tired of this girl and the way she talked. Ice Princess was already starting to sound like a good nickname for her.

"I'm sorry Tempus but I have to agree with Snow Angel over here." Yang added; who also looked quite flabbergasted at his lack of knowledge of the red haired Spartan. He sighed and shook his head.

"Excuse me, I'm not sure I understand." He said simply and one look at the ice princess told him that he was _about_ to understand _everything._

"She's the best fighter of our age and has won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row! She's practically a legend in our age and will be attending Beacon to further her career as a huntress!" Tempus scratched his head. _I have no idea what she's talking about._ He sighed and looked over at Yang who nodded her agreement.

"I'm sorry but I have never heard of her." He stated to Weiss who looked hurt by his words but as he turned to Pyrrha, she seemed almost jovial. "Not that I mean any offense. I'm sure what you have done has taken hard work and I'd be happy to fight you as well." He added the last part with an honest smile towards her. Weiss was flabbergasted and Yang had a giant grin plastered on her face.

"But you can't take it! His first battle is mine P-money!" She said tauntingly. Pyrrha smiled, thoroughly enjoying the moment as she usually doesn't get this type of treatment from people back in Sanctum. Meanwhile Weiss did not look all that happy from the commotion that was being caused by the two newcomers.

"What if we fight for it?" Pyrrha asked innocently and Yang gave a triumphant smile and nodded excitedly. Tempus was trying to understand what just happened, were they fighting on who got to fight him first? Did they know he has no official training? _Eh… They'll know one day._

"Ms. Weiss Schnee and Ms. Pyrrha Nikos?" The receptionist called over. "Your bags are ready for pickup." Weiss gave a huff and walked over to the stand and ranted on how long they took before pulling a rack of suitcases out. A full rack of suitcases… for one night. As if reading her mind Weiss turned Tempus as Pyrrha walked pass to get a small bag.

"These are full of Dust Crystals donated to the school from the Schnee Company, the biggest Dust Corporation in the world." _Oh, I get it now. She's the heiress to the company. That would explain the attitude problems._ Tempus stood aside and let her pass with her rack of items and pulled it with her to the front. Pyrrha followed suit and gave Tempus a friendly wave before exiting with the heiress.

"I'm going to fight you, even if it means going through Pyrrha!" Yang said with a determined expression as they gave their numbers and names to the receptionist for their bags. Tempus sat against the gray metal wall as he watched a few more kids come in for their gear as well. Yang waited next to the desk until the receptionist came back with their gear and passed Tempus' bag to him.

"Thanks." He threw the bag over his shoulder and the two left the area. On their way out the narrow area they bumped into Grayson and Ruby who were giving the two glares while waiting in the unforgivingly long line and they walked out holding their bags high with mocking smiles on their faces.

"So, what school did you come from?" Yang asked as they made it out the building. It was bright and the colors around them were vibrant. Beacon was in front of them and the building was beautiful. It looked as if the best architects of the era had built the place. There was one prominent tower in the center with an enormous clock on it with a green glow coming from it.

"I was homeschooled." He said simply as he stood off to the side and expected his belongings to make sure they were still intact. After he checked everything off; he threw the bag back onto his back on top of the wrapped sword.

"Ooo, you're such a mysterious man. I like that!" She laughed heartily before seeing people in the distance waving too her. "Oh! Looks like my friends are here! I'll catch you later Boy-Toy!" Yang darted off towards the group of people and he sighed. However; before he could collect his thoughts an enormous explosion was heard from the center of the walkway.

Tempus looked over to see Ruby getting an earful from none other than Weiss Schnee herself. He was about to make his way over but he saw two people show up to help. Grayson and another blonde boy.

"She said she was sorry. Cut her some slack." Grayson said to Weiss who just gave him a look that would kill if it could before turning and leaving. The other boy was helping Ruby up with an innocent smile on his face.

"Hey, I'm Jaune." He pulled her up and Grayson came and joined them. Jaune is a tall teenage boy with messy blonde hair that emphasize his dark blue eyes. He was quite muscular however, looking clumsy at the same time. He wore a white chest plate and shoulder pads above a black hoodie with red-orange sleeves. He wore brown wrist length fingerless gloves with a small metal plate at the back. He also had on pale blue pants that with two brown belts around his waist. He had on an old fashioned sword and collapsible shield. Ruby brushed herself off and sighed in defeat.

"Ruby. I just wanted to make a friend… Aren't you the boy who threw up on the airship?" Grayson gave her a comforting smile and Jaune gave her a hurt look. The trio walked away down the path towards, what they hoped to be, the right way towards reception.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people believe!" Jaune complained to the two younger kids who laughed at him. Grayson was walking on the right side of the group down the stone brick path with his hands behind his head and a big grin on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to my mind!" Ruby said through laughter. Jaune hung his head in defeat.

"Oh, yeah? What if I call you Crater Face?" Ruby nearly jumped while Grayson fell onto the ground into an uncontrollable fit of laughter rolling on the floor. Ruby puffed her cheeks angrily at him, her face turning a light shade of pink.

"That explosion was an accident!" She yelled at the two of them and Jaune started to laugh with Grayson who was just recovering but still laughing just as hard as before, now using Jaune as a support.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it!" He said proudly making both Ruby and Grayson give him skeptical looks.

"D-Do they…?" Grayson asked skeptically, still letting out tidbits of laughter and struggling to not laugh while Ruby was glaring daggers at him, her cheeks still puffed out.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind." Ruby giggled before grabbing her weapon and pulling it out. The shotgun shape transformed into a gigantic scythe about twice her height. A wicked but clean looking weapon.

"W-Well, I got this!" She said happily and Jaune jumped back into Grayson who just chuckled at his new friend's expense.

"I-Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked in amazement.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Jaune just looked confused and Ruby spared him the question by cocking the weapon. "It's also a gun."

Grayson decided to join her and he winged out his arms causing two icicles to form before he grabbed them happily and they shattered into two frozen rapiers. The sunlight glistened off the two weapons making them shine.

"These are mine." Grayson said planting them next to the giant scythe. Ruby puffed her cheeks at him and Grayson jumped back.

"You still have that show off method of revealing them!" She said accusingly and he immediately jumped to the defense of his twin sabers.

"But it's cool!" He shot back and Jaune just started laughing at the two. The two kids joined Jaune in the laughter as a group. Ruby put her scythe back onto her belt and Grayson made his weapons disappear again.

"So, uh, why did you help me out back there Jaune?" Jaune just looked at her happily for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and continued walking with them.

"Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'" Grayson nodded his approval at the statement before looking around their area. It was green, serene and beautiful but there was a problem. Nobody was around.

"Hey, um… where are we going?" Grayson asked and Ruby looked straight at Jaune.

"Oh, I don't know! I was following you guys!" The two laughed yet again before realizing that they might actually take this seriously because they were completely lost. "So, uh… do you think there is a directory? Or maybe a food court?" Jaune asked and Ruby shook her head, giggling.

"No, I don't think so, Jaune."

…

"Hello, Tempus!" Tempus turned around. He had made it to the large reception area, it was empty save for the hundred or so students talking inside the hall. It was a dull red carpet but the walls were a dark brown and there was a stage at the front. Pyrrha approached him with a sing song voice to him, her vibrant green eyes studying over him.

"Hey Pyrrha, where is Snow Angel at?" He asked and she gave him a puzzled look before catching on and gave a light hearty laugh. She sat next to Tempus against the wall after he patted the spot of carpet inviting her to join him.

"We parted ways as she needed to find a staff member to drop off the dust crystals." Pyrrha explained. "Also, I think the nickname you gave for her is grand!" She said as she started to laugh again. Tempus chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. "So, where is your blonde comrade?" He shrugged. He had no clue to where Yang had ran off too and has been sitting in this far corner ever since he got here.

"Haven't seen her. We also parted ways soon after the airship landed." He looked around him and Pyrrha. _For a place with so many people there is plenty of room for us to sleep here._ He reached behind his bag and pulled out the pillow and bedding they were given as they entered the building. He put the pile up right next to his bag and looked to Pyrrha who was watching his every move. "I'm just setting up my sleeping area before it becomes too hard to find a spot."

Pyrrha started to pull out her supplies and putting them side by side Tempus' gear. "I'll sleep next to you if you do not mind." Tempus shook his head in response despite the surprise he had. She pulled literally out everything she needed, from her bathroom kit, to her pajamas and counted it all over to make sure she was fully prepared. Suddenly a shrieking cry pierced the room followed by pattering feet.

"Tempus!" He looked up to see Grayson sprinting towards him with no intent on stopping. Tempus jumped up and prepared for the boy to charge him. As the boy got into close proximity he grabbed him by his belt and collar before using his momentum to completely flip Grayson's body over himself slamming him against the wall with no force besides the boy's own momentum. "Geez, can't even take the punch you deserve for leaving me out there completely lost." The boy said in a stupor trying to regain his focus after being flipped so harshly.

Pyrrha sat in a respectful position with her calves beneath her thighs sitting on the heels of her feet. She stared curiously at the newcomer and respectably at Tempus for being able to so simply flip him in such a trained manner. She waited patiently for the two boys to recover and then the silver-haired newcomer caught her in his eyes.

"Hey, Temp. Who is this?" He asked curiously looking at her. Tempus shook his head at his friend's crazy behavior but gently laughed.

"Grayson, this is Pyrrha. Pyrrha, this is my brother and best friend, Grayson." Pyrrha stuck out a hand and Grayson looked as if he was about to explode.

"Hello there!" Pyrrha said jovially but immediately went into shock as Grayson pounced the poor red haired Spartan.

"You're Pyrrha NIKOS?" He asked incredulously, grabbing her hands between his own and she nodded to him a bit of sadness in her eyes. "Oh my Oum! Tempus! It's Pyrrha!" Grayson exclaimed enthusiastically as Tempus awkwardly pushed the boy away from Pyrrha.

"Look! Ruby is calling you!" He said and like a light switch, Grayson went into Ruby mode and rushed to go find her. Tempus huffed and sat down next to Pyrrha yet again who had started to giggle at the whole predicament. "Sorry about that. He has a lot of energy and when he gets excited he can't quite control himself, you know?" She nodded calmly and their attention was changed towards the stage as Ozpin walked out onto it with Professor Goodwitch right next to him. The room went silent waiting for the middle aged headmaster to speak.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that short speech Ozpin walked off the stage leaving everybody whispering among themselves but immediately went silent as Professor Goodwitch walked up to the microphone.

"You will sleep here for the night; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." She told all the students before following Ozpin out; leaving all the students to themselves for the night. Tempus sighed and laid back against the cot closing his eyes peacefully as everybody frantically scattered around trying to find a place to sleep.

"Pyrrha! There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you!" _Peace ruined._ Weiss stood over Pyrrha who was still sitting in the same position she was in when Grayson came running over with her hands on her hips as if she was about to lecture… yet again.

"Oh, hello Weiss!" She said with a joyful expression on her face. "I'm just waiting for the atmosphere to quell down slightly before going to get changed." Weiss nodded and looked around Pyrrha's area until her eyes fell upon Tempus whose gear was set up right next to Pyrrha. She scowled directly at the relaxed boy whose eyes were still closed. He looked, peaceful… for a word; even Weiss was speechless for a moment.

"Shhhhh…" Pyrrha looked up at the new voice to see Grayson with an evil smile on his face looking down at the calm older boy. "I got him this time!" He hissed out as he approached Tempus and lowly dove on the boy, his face ready to deliver a punch he believed the boy deserved. Weiss brought her hand up, wanting to stop Grayson before he ruined Tempus' peace and caused another commotion. Something she personally didn't want to happen.

As Grayson was about to land the hit on Tempus, Tempus eyes fluttered open but there was something different about them. The whites in his eyes had turned a pitch black accentuating the pupil. Weiss let out a large gasp at the sight of Tempus and Pyrrha immediately jumped up into a defensive position. Tempus simply caught Grayson's fist in a flash who looked less shocked but looked worried for himself as he tried to react to the sudden movement before getting his legs kicked out from under him and knocked into his side as Tempus twisted himself into a spiral and using the momentum to carry his body into a handstand before landing down on his feet, still holding onto Grayson's fist, keeping him pinned to the cot. Weiss and Pyrrha stood awestruck at the movements of the blonde teen.

"Come on Tempus! I wanted to hit you once, I didn't think you'd pull that card on me! That isn't fair!" He complained through laughter and they watched as the black in Tempus' eyes faded back to white with a smile on his face as he started to mercilessly tickle the young boy. Weiss and Pyrrha looked confused and still held a bit of their guard up and Grayson waved a hand at them through his laughter. "That's his Semblance."

"Your semblance?" Pyrrha asked and Tempus nodded. She put away Miló and Akoúo̱ and sat back down, obviously a little unnerved by the sight. Weiss did the same and waited for an explanation.

"It allows me to see into the future about five or so seconds." Tempus said as he sat down, leaving Grayson to recover. _It also comes at a cost which I'm not going to let them know, save the lecture._ He thought to himself as the Weiss looked flabbergasted and Pyrrha was rolling it over in her mind.

"Semblances are unique to their individual but I have never heard of anything like that before. I love learning about new semblances, it shows a bit of who you are." Pyrrha said and Weiss nodded her agreement. They were both impressed at the blonde's semblance and prowess. Grayson sat up and punched Tempus' arm as he sat in an Indian style position and stared straight at Weiss. It took Grayson a good ten seconds before he recognized the white haired heiress.

"On no! Not you again!" He yelled out her and Tempus hung his head in defeat. _Today is just going to continue to be crazy, isn't it?_ Pyrrha giggled at her new friend's predicament as Grayson and Weiss started to bicker back and forth. Soon after, Pyrrha excused herself to go get changed for the night snapping both Weiss and Grayson out of their frenzied stupor. Grayson jumped up and immediately searched for Ruby and Yang, as they had his place to sleep set up, Weiss on the other hand stayed next to Tempus.

"Could I… have that spot to the left of you?" Weiss asked, a little out of character. She still hadn't unpacked her gear and it all the spots were filling up extremely quickly, not many left to choose from. Tempus nodded and waved his hand as if to say 'Help yourself.' She nodded and started to set up her cot next to Tempus'. He had taken off his white cloak and was just wearing his black underclothes and reading a book. As she was setting up her station she noticed Tempus' sword sitting on the wall; completely wrapped and not for use. She looked over at the mysterious blonde to her left with his back turned to her. Soon Pyrrha came back wearing a simple red tank top and dark red sweat pants to sleep in.

"I'll go get changed too." Tempus said and left to the bathrooms. Weiss excused herself and left as well to get changed. Tempus through on his large hoodie and sweatpants. His hoodie was black with white trimmings and a white insignia on the front. He made his back to Pyrrha who was already sitting down talking to Weiss. He laid down between them and sudden realized how awkward of a position he was in. No matter what side he decided to sleep on he'd be face to face with one of them all night. He decided to pick his poison with Pyrrha, as she was likely not to gouge his eyes out.

"Goodnight Pyrrha!" Weiss said over him but then quietly added, "Goodnight Tempus." Pyrrha smiled happily before ushering her goodnights as well and shutting off the nearby candle that the three had set up.

"Goodnight."

…

" _Are you this kid is even human?" Distorted and blurred figures stood above Tempus. He could taste a metallic flavor coming from his bottom lip. Blood. The figures were too blurry to make out clothes and it all looked black to him and both had long unkempt black hair and bright crimson eyes._

" _Eh, it doesn't matter. Our job is done let's go." The two figures walked away and Tempus shakily stood back up. His body felt weak and sore and he limped his way around the collapsed house. Everything was blurry and he felt dizzy, he couldn't make out a distinct features as he walked through the house. It felt weird, he could barely see but his legs moved on their own as if they have had plenty of practice moving through the building._

 _As he made his way through the house he could hear endless screams of pain and suffering. He could feel the heat from fire, he made it out to the front of the house and the first clear image he saw was two dead bodies. A young woman with blonde hair and blues and a young man with brown hair and green eyes. They were his parents. He lost the memory of his parent's names but he never forgot how they looked when they passed away._

 _Suddenly, he felt a tug on his torn shirt and looked down to see another clear person. Weiss Schnee. She was given him a worried look and mumbling something but he couldn't make out what she was saying._

" _Wa... p… Wak… p… Wake… Up… Tempus, wake up…"_

…

Tempus' eyes immediately fluttered open, fully wide awake. The first thing he saw was too enormous ice blue orbs staring straight into his own. He was lying on his back staring up at Weiss who was leaning over him with a worried expression. He looked around them and noticed it was still night and the entire room was knocked out in a peaceful slumber. He slowly sat up and Weiss leaned back into a sitting waiting for him to gather himself and handed him a bottle of water.

"Thanks." He said after a few minutes had passed. The awkward silence between the two continued. "What's the time?" Weiss went back into her bag and dug for her scroll.

"It's 0430." Weiss responded after she found the simple object. _One hour until mandatory wake up._ Tempus thought and nodded. He started to pack his things and rolled up the cot.

"I suggest packing up and getting your morning routine out of the way so you aren't stuck with the herd of students trying to do the same. It's going to be crazy as everybody in this building has an hour to get all their belongings together and ready to move out for initiation." Tempus said and she nodded and started packing her things. Weiss grabbed her combat outfit and her bathroom kit but before she left she had a few words for Tempus.

"Don't make _me_ worry about _you._ " She said in her usually snotty way making Tempus laugh to himself and wave her off to get what she needs to get done. He looked down at Pyrrha's sleeping form who looked very peaceful and comfortable. He hated to wake her up but he felt that's what she would want so he did so anyway.

"Hey… Pyrrha, it's time to get up." Tempus said as he gently nudged her awake. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at Tempus with a sleepy look. She slowly sat up and stretched sleepily.

"Good morning Tempus!" She said with her usually friendly tone and he gave her a small huff and smile.

"Sorry, it's a little early but I thought you'd want to get your stuff ready before the crowd hits the area." She nodded sleepily and yawned before getting up and stretching. After she was done waking herself up; she grabbed her combat gear and like Weiss, went into the bathroom. Tempus sighed to himself and grabbed his own combat gear and sword and left to change.

Walking out of the bathroom was a good refresher for him. He preferred his white cloak and black clothes over any sort of casual wear. He rotated his shoulder, loosening the joint as he walked back to Weiss and Pyrrha who were fully packed and ready to go as everybody else was just barely waking up.

"Looks like you can have good ideas _sometimes._ " Weiss said to Tempus as he picked up his things. Pyrrha and Weiss were watching everybody mass around the bathrooms in a sleeping stupor, too tired to think about what they were doing. Tempus grabbed the assigned pillow and cot of his and turned it in along with Weiss and Pyrrha.

"Let's step outside before it gets hectic in here." They both nodded in agreement and followed Tempus out to the main courtyard. They started to here yelling and shouting from the reception area as the students started to realize they were running out of time.

"That's what they deserve for not being prepared." Weiss scoffed. Tempus thought about Grayson and how he was probably acting right now making him laugh.

"Do you girls know what we have to do for initiation?" He asked them and they both looked at him and shook their head.

"I heard we are being taken to the Emerald Forest." Pyrrha told the other two. _Emerald Forest. Not as Grimm Infested as Forever Fall, a good starting place for hunters._ Tempus thought to himself. Grayson and Tempus have done countless expeditions through the multiple areas around Vale including the Emerald Forest. He felt pretty confident about the area and he would be happy if that is where they were going.

"Let's go back in. We have fifteen minutes." Weiss said, piercing the silence with her snobbish voice. Tempus didn't answer but instead just walked towards the reception room to see most people with their gear on and standing in circles talking. The room possibly look more drab than it did the previous day.

"Boy-Toy! I haven't seen you!" Tempus wanted to go hide, already knowing who it was. Pyrrha and Weiss shared quizzical looks as they saw Yang come running up to the group. She was soon followed by Ruby, Grayson, Jaune and a new girl with black hair.

The newcomer had long, wavy hair and her eyes were amber complemented by light purple eye shadow. She wore a black ribbon tied as a bow on the top of her head. She wore black heeled boots and stockings that start black but fade to purple as they get down to her feet. On the outside are white emblems, reminiscent of a flower. She wore ribbons on both of her arms and had a detached black sleeve with a silver plate on her left arm. She wore a pair of white shorts and a black buttoned best with coattails with only the middle button in use. She also wears a detached collar around her neck.

"Hey Yang, how was your night?" He asked as the group approached and Grayson answered for her. Yang already looking as if she was about to rant about the whole night.

"It was great! So much fun!" Tempus gave Yang an 'I'm sorry' look. _Fun doesn't sound like sleep._

"You and Ruby wouldn't stop talking to each other." Yang said as she yawned and even the newcomer yawned from behind the group. Tempus chuckled to himself, apologizing to everybody for Grayson not being much a sleeper. "Oh! And this is Blake Belladonna, somebody who also couldn't sleep due to the insistent children." Both Ruby and Grayson sounded off with an equal loud and squeaky 'Hey!' that made Tempus rub his ears.

"Nice to meet you, Blake. Again, sorry for Grayson's behavior, he's still a _child_ who doesn't understand the value of sleep." He said, while also emphasizing words, giving Grayson a lecture at the same time who just simply looked away, ignoring his every word.

"It's ok." Blake answered back without saying another word. The group talked for a little bit, everybody getting to know everybody else a little more before the sound of somebody clearing their throat could be heard from the main stage. All the groups looked to see Goodwitch and Ozpin standing on the stage. Goodwitch standing in front of the microphone.

"Good morning students. I hope you had a good night of sleep as today you will be tested. We are heading to the Emerald Forest where you will be briefed on the exercise we will be performing by Professor Ozpin. Follow me." Professor Goodwitch immediately moved from the stage and walked out the east door where all the students pushed out to follow her. Tempus' little group walked out last with Ozpin behind them, carrying a coffee mug in his right hand and his cane in the other.

"How are you this fine morning, Tempus?" Ozpin asked as Tempus fell back in the group to walk with the headmaster while Pyrrha stole looks every couple of seconds at the blonde behind her.

"I am good headmaster and how are you?" He responded simply while the man continued to walk with him.

"I'm having a fine morning, my coffee was a bit colder than usual regrettably." Ozpin said as he shook his cup gently as if to emphasize his point. "Ms. Nikos appears to have taken an interest in our conversation." Ozpin added as he watched Pyrrha looked back and forth. Tempus nodded, looking at Pyrrha's back. The giant mass stopped and Glynda hollered out instructions.

"It's quite challenging to hear from all the way back here, isn't it?" Ozpin said to Tempus as he took a sip from his cool coffee. Tempus nodded in agreement but saw the group separate as Glynda made her way down to shout off the directions repeatedly till everyone got the memo.

"Everybody will be assigned to a group based on the phonetic alphabet! Do _not_ forget your group or you will be expelled and will have to look for a different place to learn your craft. Groups will come up as called and will be briefed by Ozpin before their mission begins." A student tapped Professor Goodwitch on the shoulder and the two exchanged words for a minute before a much louder version of Glynda could be heard using a student's voice semblance by the looks of it.

"Thank you. I will now name off each group! Pay attention! Group Alpha—"Glynda continued to name off each individual group until getting to the last group, "And lastly, Group Zulu! Tempus, Blake Belladonna, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark, Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos, Hughes Red, Lie Ren, Silver Rise, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Grayson Smith, Russel Thrush, Nora Valkyrie, and Cardin Winchester. Ok! All groups have been called, Group Alpha, we are going into the forest now." _We are all in the same group?_ Tempus thought to himself and Ozpin gave him a wink before walking away and into the forest with Group A.

Tempus caught up with the rest of the group which were all discussing their actual group. Pyrrha found her way next to the blonde discretely and continued talking with everybody else.

"Hey Boy-Toy, are you and Grayson related or?" Yang asked him and he shook his head. Grayson jumped to Tempus' rescue as everybody was ready to pounce him with questions.

"Shouldn't we double check our gear before we get ready to go?" He asked the group and everybody nodded and started to look through their pouches and glance over their weaponry to make sure there were no faults. Pyrrha sat next to Tempus who had his blade laid out in front of him unwrapped and its black beauty finally revealed to those around him.

"It's a beautiful blade." Pyrrha told him and he nodded. He looked sadly at the blade, knowing the full repercussions of the blade all too well. The weapon was a black bladed katana about 70 cm long. The handle was black with a square guard and a pure white handle. Tempus grabbed the wrapping and wrapped the blade back up before picking it up and set it back into its position on his back.

"Have you done your checks?" He asked her.

"Yes. My preparations are one hundred percent complete." She said with a friendly smile and he smiled back to her.

"Then I'll see you in there." He said with a smirk and the two shook hands before turning around towards the rest of the group.

"Come on! Group Zulu has been called!" Ruby called out to them and they nodded to each other before moving towards the forest. Talking about how much they thought Zulu could have been replaced with something better. All ready for the start of their initiation here at Beacon Academy.


End file.
